


It’s you, isn’t it?

by strayspaceships



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: F/F, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28318974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strayspaceships/pseuds/strayspaceships
Summary: For #drstonesecretsanta2020 ! This work is a kohaluna one shot written for the twitter user @/dreambotharley
Relationships: Kohaku/Luna (Dr. STONE)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	It’s you, isn’t it?

The sound of rain mixed with soft snow pattering down on the castle windows caught the princess’ attention as she laid in her bed, staring at the ceiling. The feeling of loneliness swamped the room around her, the star clips that she usually wore laid out on her bed next to her, the feeling of tears welling up in her eyes as she tried her hardest to fight them off. 

“Princess Luna?”

A familiar voice spoke from beyond the door, enough to get the princess to sit up quickly and wipe the tears forming in her eyes away as she sighed. 

“Come in, Kohaku.” Luna spoke firmly, reaching for the small golden hair clips on her bed to adjust them back in her hair. There was a pause, a stretched moment of silence, and luckily enough, time to make Luna presentable to the other as the door slowly opened. The knight Kohaku stood in the doorway, carefully stepping in the large bedroom, offering the princess a quick bow before standing straight up again. 

“I’m sorry if I’m interrupting anything but, I just had to come and make sure you were alright. I heard the argument down the hall, and I thought it would be best if I came to-“

“I am fine. You know I can always handle an argument.” Luna cut the other off, finding her concern to be a waste of time. Luna thought of herself as resilient. She would be nothing without the ability to bounce back and stay capable and determined, so she could never quite understand Kohaku’s concern, even though it was always greatly appreciated. “Besides, my father is a smart man and he really had a good idea. If I can’t pick the man I want, I might as well ask the palace wizards to help me.” The princess said, her head tilting as a smile formed on her face, though she hardly even noticed Kohaku’s hesitance. 

“Yes, maybe that would be a good idea.” The knight said, smiling as she did her best to force down whatever hint of sadness she could. Luna always had seen Kohaku as her most reliable friend. The princess had been quite lonely most of her life, but Kohaku had always been there supporting her. She even helped convince the King himself to let Luna study more, and even though Luna struggled with her studies, Kohaku was always there supporting her through it. Luna couldn’t help but be thankful for that. She always felt so grateful for Kohaku being there for her. 

Though, it really was only Luna who seemed oblivious to the knights feelings for her. The princess was intelligent and determined after all, and that was exactly Kohaku’s type. 

“Should we go tonight? I believe it would be great, I mean unless you’ve got something else to do?” Luna asked. 

For a moment, Kohaku was a bit surprised.  
“You want me to.. go with you?” She asked, and Luna just laughed. 

“Of course, you know my father, there’s no way he’d simply let me leave the castle alone, even if it was such a short walk to where the wizards stayed. Besides, you’re friends with them, aren’t you? I’m sure it would feel more welcoming if someone they knew better came as well!” Luna hummed. 

Kohaku’s face distorted a bit in discomfort at the mention of being friends with the wizards. One certain man came to her mind that she certainly couldn’t place the title of friends on, as he only seemed to really do things that simply benefited himself.  
“Well, ‘friends’ might be…” The knight began, lifting a hand up to gently scratch her cheek before Luna had practically bounced to her, reaching forward to grasp Kohaku’s hands in her own. 

“Oh- please! You’ll take me, won’t you, Kohaku?” Luna asked, and the shift in attitude only made Kohaku feel her heartbeat rising. 

“Of course I will.” She agreed, though she was still flustered from seeing the princess holding onto both of her hands as such a sweet expression appeared over her features. 

“Thank you! You really are the best.” Luna said. Kohaku just smiled and nodded, unsure of what to say and figuring that agreeing was the best thing she could do in the moment. 

—————

The two girls set out a little later that night, right as the sun started descending beneath the horizon and as the snow slowly began to pick up. Luna had changed into a rather delicate dress, a long, flowing gown with light pink fabrics thin enough to barely see through despite the cold. Kohaku, however, stayed in her usual outfit, a dark blue dress with a metal corset that managed to cover her vital organs well. It was easier to move around in, and considering the safety of the castle it’s not like the knight herself needed anything more unless she was going out to the villages surrounding the kingdoms. However, the two were only visiting the castle wizards, so their journey was neither too far or dangerous. Only maybe a little cold due to the weather. 

“Do you think I’ll find out who I’m meant to be with?” Luna asked as they stepped out of the castle into the garden as the girls were greeted with a small stone path covered in snow that led into a dense forest. 

Kohaku hummed, keeping her hand tightly wrapped around the hilt of her sword as she shrugged. “Maybe. Though, I’m not sure how this magic really works at all.” She said. Luna just sighed looking to the path that led to the wizards building. 

Luna had always been a hopeless romantic, which always gave Kohaku hope that maybe she had a chance, but she could never tell. Luna never seemed to look at her the way the knight had always hoped for, instead the princess always seemed to have eyes out for others. And how could Kohaku complain? She was happy as long as Luna was happy, even if it meant putting her own heart on the line. She just wanted to give Luna the most that she could. 

“Maybe they can read my mind! Ooh! Or they tell my future.” Luna said, clasping her hands together, falling deeper into thought and her hopes. Kohaku just smiled and shrugged. “Maybe, though it seems-“

“Seems, what? Don’t tell me you’re having doubts that they’ll find something for me!” Luna cut off Kohaku. It wasn’t intentional, it was just obvious how excited the princess was and Kohaku couldn’t help but chuckle. 

“No, no. I’m just not sure how magic works. I’m sure you’ll find out.” Kohaku said. Luna just smiled, happy to have her friend with her, even if Kohaku seemed to be in a bit of a mood. Though, Luna just assumed she was tense due to the fact it was night, freezing, and they were out. 

The wizard's home wasn’t far from the castle at all, though it lay in the center of a small, dense wooded area in the center of the castle’s garden. There were multiple, small connected buildings, with a hut that looked out into the sky, the stars peeking through to the clearing as the moon rose further up into the sky to give the two girls light as they approached the buildings. 

“Where do you think the entrance is..?” Luna asked Kohaku quietly, unsure of which of the small buildings was the one they were meant to enter. Kohaku just shrugged before reaching up with her hands to cup them around her mouth in the shape of a cone. 

“CHROME!” Kohaku yelled, loud and sudden enough to startle Luna. Her expression narrowed as she huffed. 

“At least warn me before you do that!” The princess snapped. Kohaku just laughed and shrugged. 

“Sorry.” The knight apologized, a small smile forming on her lips before the sound of stumbling came from the inside of one of the few buildings. A door to a hut that was raised off the ground opened and a boy with short, brown hair poked his head out as a trail of smoke seemed to follow him out through the door. 

“Kohaku! And the princess? Woah, it’s crazy bad seeing you two here, what’s up?!” The boy asked, tilting his head and Kohaku just glanced at Luna. The princess looked back to her, shoulders tensed at the expecting gaze in her eyes. 

“What?” Luna asked. Kohaku sighed, not expecting to have to do this for her. Luna tensed, reading the situation rather quickly, not to mention she wanted to get out of the cold quickly considering it wasn’t like the dress she was wearing was helping much to keep her comfortable. 

“Do you think we can come in?” The princess turned back to the boy and asked. He just opened the door wider to the small, raised hut.  
“Oh- yeah!” He exclaimed, as if he nearly forgot what the weather was even like. 

“I’m Chrome, by the way!” The boy said, Kohaku sighing as she knew exactly what speech was about to come, a small admirable smile stretching across her lips for a moment as she followed Luna towards the stairs that led up, into the hut. 

“Wonderful to meet you Chrome!” Luna said, turning to give a grin at the brunette before her eyes caught a glimpse of someone else in the room who seemed to be rather focused on building something in the only part of the small building that didn’t seem entirely cluttered. He had long, nearly white hair that pushed back and seemed to stand straight up with a few strands falling down in his face. Luna couldn’t tell if the style was natural or not, though it didn’t seem to matter much to her considering he was attractive, and was more than concentrated on whatever he was working on. Which Luna admired. 

The princess made her way over to the stranger, leaning down a little to where he sat and smiled. “Hello! I’m Luna.” The girl said. The man finally looked up and Luna was met with red eyes that only seemed to narrow once he looked at her.  
“Senku.” He said, as if making an actual introduction would take up too much time from his work.  
“Senku, do you think you could help me? My father told me that the palace wizards would know how to find the one meant for me and—“ 

“You’re in the wrong place for that.” Senku interrupted her, though he had now turned his attention fully towards the princess. He seemed fine diverting his attention from whatever small project he was working on. 

“There’s a larger building to the left of us, try there.” Senku added. Luna felt her stomach sink and she just sighed, closing her eyes and nodding. She had found Senku rather attractive and she felt a little hurt that even just after meeting, she was being pushed away. She kept that to herself though and just looked back to Kohaku. Though, the knight didn’t seem too happy about going to the other building as she had a feeling for who would be there and she really didn’t want to see him. 

“Is he there?” The girl asked, a slightly annoyed tone in her voice. 

“Gen?” Senku spoke up, his attention now fully turning at the mention of the other. He pushed his pinky finger into his ear for a moment, as if it would help him think, before he just slowly nodded.  
“No one else would be there.” Senku said, seemingly not minding Kohaku’s worry. “He can be a lot to handle but he can help you.”

Kohaku just frowned before sighing and nodding. Luna smiled and leaned down to hug Senku unexpectedly. The sudden movement caused him to tense, and his face distorted into slight disgust as he slowly tried separating himself from the hold. 

“Let’s go, Luna!” Kohaku spoke up rather fast, as if she was trying to avoid seeing Luna pressed up against someone else, even just for a simple hug. The princess stood up and nodded, giving a wave to Senku and Chrome before turning to follow Kohaku out of the hut, stepping outside and down the small stairs where the snow had begun falling harder. 

Luna breathed in, shivering at the feeling, rushing up to Kohaku’s side to lean against her. “It’s cold.” She said quietly and Kohaku just smiled, nodding.  
“Yeah. Let’s hurry and get inside, then.” 

The two walked up to the slightly larger building, this one level with the ground, though it looked as if it was older than the other and like it had a chance of falling over at any moment. 

Kohaku and Luna both looked around the building for a door, before Luna pointed to one on the very far side of the front of the building. The princess grabbed the knight's arm as they walked over to the door, and Kohaku reached forward, setting two firm knocks on the dark brown wood. 

There was another pause before the sound of rustling could be heard behind the door, though neither girl was too focused on it considering they both simply wanted to get out of the cold. Kohaku had raised her hand to knock again but right before she could, the door in front of them swung open and a man with two toned hair and a purple robe stood there. 

“Kohaku! How lovely to see you again!” Gen spoke as his attention turned from the knight to the princess.  
“And Luna! What a wonderful day to meet. Please. Come in!” He said. Kohaku couldn’t tell if this attitude was due to the princess being here or if he was just in a good mood, but she swore the last time she spoke to him, he had only seemed to care for himself. 

As the two girls stepped into the doorway, they were greeted with a rather cluttered workspace. Bottles of strange liquids and plants lined the shelf covered walls as books laid out around an already filled bookshelf and seating that was placed almost directly in the center of the room. There were many candles that filled the room but none of them were lit and Gen seemed to keep walking after the door closed. He walked towards the thin hallway, ducking into another room that was covered by a small cloth before he poked his head out to look at the princess and knight. 

“Please follow me.” He said, ducking back into the room. Luna and Kohaku shared a rather confused look but they still followed Gen, pushing the curtain over the doorway back to reveal a small, round room with a table in the center and four small chairs surrounding it.  
“Please sit, your highness.” Gen said, gesturing to a chair. 

“I haven’t even mentioned why I was here…” Luna said hesitantly. Gen looked up to her and smiled, sharing a glance between her and Kohaku before sitting down at the seat himself.  
“It’s because you want to find someone to love, yes? I can help with that.” Gen said. Luna was a bit shocked, but considering his assumption was right, she felt the need to believe him now. 

In reality, Gen was just perceptive. He noticed the girls body language, what they did told him quite a bit even if it was just subtle movements or glances. He could certainly tell that Kohaku had a rather interesting relationship with the princess to begin with. 

Luna just nodded and sat down as Gen reached over to a candle that was placed in the center of the table, taking a match and lighting it before setting it back in its place to offer them a bit of light. Gen then held his hands out, flexing his fingers over his palms as if quietly telling Luna to place her hands over his. Luna looked down, nervously reaching forward before placing the backs of her palms into Gen’s hands. There was a long silence that filled the room, the sorcerer closed his eyes, pressing his thumbs into the palms of the princesses’ hands and humming. 

Kohaku was curious about what type of magic this was, but it only really looked like Gen was quietly thinking to himself. 

“I see.” Gen spoke up after a moment, opening his eyes and smiling at Luna, taking a rather quick glance at the other girl in the room.  
“You want someone strong, an unwavering personality. No?” Gen asked. Luna seemed surprised, it was shocking to her how her first meeting with this man was turning out so accurate already. 

Luna nodded, a smile growing onto her face as her excitement seemed to rise.  
“You have someone like this in your life already, why did you come to see me?” Gen asked, an eyebrow raising. That question seemed to catch both girls off guard and Luna’s face fell. 

“What do you mean?” She asked. 

“You want someone who will support you, is strong, caring, resilient, has good mental strength. No?” Gen asked. Luna slowly nodded, her expression now changing to confusion. How did she already have this. 

“Please, look further into your life and those around you. The one you seek is much closer than you think and they’ve been in your life longer than you know. And they like you as well, please just express your own feelings for them. It would be best.” Gen said, sending a glance to Kohaku before pulling his hands away from the princess and leaning forward to blow out the candle. Kohaku seemed to catch on, feeling her own chest turn. She desperately wanted to believe it was about her but she didn’t understand why Gen just couldn’t be straightforward about it. Maybe he had fun with little tricks like this or, in the case that things didn’t work out, he was just being secretive so he couldn’t be put to blame completely if he was wrong. 

“Hey!” Luna huffed. “Is that it? That’s all I get?” The princess asked, standing up as Gen did. Gen just sighed.  
“I’m busy. Sorry, your highness. If you want more, please come back tomorrow.” Gen said. Luna just frowned and turned to Kohaku, looking rather upset.  
“I will.” The princess said before reaching to grab Kohaku’s wrist, pulling the knight out of the room with her. Luna seemed upset about what she had been told, but she was really in deep thought thinking about who it could be. 

Kohaku just tensed, letting the princess drag her back outside and onto the snowy path. “Are you okay?” Kohaku asked Luna, a bit surprised at her sudden attitude. Luna sighed.  
“I wish he wasn’t so vague! Who could possibly be all of those things for me?” The princess asked. Kohaku fell silent, her head turning the side. 

She just started walking back to the castle, letting Luna fall behind a bit. Kohaku couldn’t understand how the princess managed to be so clueless about this, Kohaku could’ve sworn that Gen was obviously talking about her, but it hurt quite a bit when Luna didn’t even seem to pick up on it. Kohaku just desperately wanted Luna to see her in a different way. She didn’t want to be just friends and, while she hadn’t expected it, she thought maybe Gen’s hints of her feelings were obvious no matter how vague they came off to be. 

“Kohaku! Why are you walking so fast? I can’t keep up with you.” Luna complained. Kohaku just stopped, glancing back and not realizing how far ahead she had ended up from Luna. 

“Oh- my bad. I’m just.. distracted.” Kohaku said, as if that excuse would work. 

“What? Did what Gen say make you think too? It’s confusing, right?!” Luna complained, reaching forward to grab Kohaku’s arm as she caught up with the knight, sighing.  
“I don’t understand what he meant!” Luna whined, leaning her head into the girl’s arm. Kohaku just stared forward at the snow ahead of them, the wind surrounding them picking up a bit naturally. 

“What do you think he was talking about?” Luna asked, turning up to Kohaku, though as she glanced at the knight’s features, it seemed to click. 

“Kohaku?” Luna asked, lowering her tone a little bit. The girl just pulled her arm out of Luna’s grip and turned to glance down at her, trying to hide how upset she looked. Though, it was difficult when Luna looked so much prettier than she usually did with small snowflakes dusting her features and hair. 

“It’s you isn’t it?” Luna asked, a small smile threatening to spill.  
“He was about you.” She said. Kohaku could feel a lump forming in her throat with those words. This really would go one of two ways in Kohaku’s mind. Either Luna was going to admit she didn’t mind or Kohaku would be pushed away. She didn’t even think she had a chance to be in the princesses league so she was just ruling that option out all together. 

“Why did you never say anything?” Luna asked, chuckling a little. Kohaku stayed quiet and just turned her head away. Luna stopped walking, the sound of snow crunching underneath her feet getting weaker as she grabbed Kohaku again, pulling her to a stop as well. 

“Look at me. I would’ve loved to have known sooner. I think you’re brilliant!” Luna said. Her words were shocking to hear. Kohaku’s own eyes widened as she turned her gaze back to the princess, looking down to the other.  
“What?” Kohaku asked. She was surprised herself and she really wasn’t sure how she was supposed to react in this situation. Though, that awkwardness only made Luna stiffen. 

“Ah- i- it wasn’t about you then? Did I mess up?” She asked, stumbling over her words a bit nervously as her face slowly started going a light shade of pink, though it really was difficult to notice due to the cold already making her fair skin red. 

Kohaku shook her head. “No-! I mean yes it was about me. You didn’t mess up.” Kohaku said, putting her hands up. “I think it was about me at least I just didn’t know what to say, you’re always so busy and things, I never would want to keep you from your duties and-“ 

“Kohaku. It’s okay.” Luna said, attempting to cut the knight off before she went on a long tangent and the two of them ended up stuck in the cold because Kohaku was rambling.  
“I like you too. I always thought you didn’t like me. So I wanted to try for other people. But I’m happy I know now.” Luna said. The knight fell silent, feeling like the imaginary armor around her heart was being pulled away finally as her feelings were being recognized. 

“Oh.” Kohaku said. 

Luna reached up to try and hold back a laugh though, it didn’t work very well. “That’s it?” The princess asked quietly. Kohaku shook her head. 

“I mean, yes. I just don’t know… what to say. I like you. A lot.” Kohaku said. She was never one to address her feelings so openly but Luna seemed happy with it, so Kohaku was happy with it as well.

“Good.” Luna said, stepping forward to tilt her head up and press a gentle kiss to the knights cheek. Kohaku could’ve sworn even from something as small as thought she thought her heart was going to beat out of her chest.  
“Can we go inside?” Luna asked after a moment, she wanted to wait until Kohaku had calmed down a bit before talking about something else. 

“I mean, we can still talk. It’s just.. cold.” The princess said, smiling. That was all that it took to send Kohaku back into the moment though and she quickly nodded. 

“Yeah! We shouldn’t even be standing out here, it’s dangerous. Come on.” The knight said, her arm instinctively moving around Luna’s shoulders to pull her back to the castle.

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: thank you so much for reading and merry christmas!! I apologize if my writing isn’t the best in this, I have spent nearly the past month unmedicated so it’s been difficult to focus. But I really hope you enjoyed this! Also, sorry if the paragraphing is funky it just makes it easier for me to read what i’m writing! Happy Holidays :3- Aiden)


End file.
